fireforcefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Zero
Karasu Khan: also known as Mr. Zero is a hybrid Second and Third Generation and the Captain of Special Fire Force Company 1. As a citizen and a priest, it was a sense of duty that had Karasu work for the church, but ever since encountering the Evangelist, his faith in The Holy Sol Temple started to waver. Appearance Karasu is a tan, man who cuts an imposing figure due in equal measures to his extreme height (standing at 201 cm in height) and massive bulk, making him easily relatively many times taller than the average human. Overly top-heavy in build, he has an extremely broad and hairy chest and torso, well-rounded build with wide-set shoulders attaching to strong, somewhat thin arms, and legs that are somewhat out of proportion; far less heavily built than his arms yet about the same length (with his feet a bit more thinner than his hands). Karasu's head, atop his bulky neck, is disproportionally small as well (smaller than his hands), and has a massive He has a large, full-lipped mouth with a full set of sting pearly white teeth. He has a longish face with a heavy prominent brow that tops sharp, often hazy eyes with small, red irises, plus a pronounced nose. Karasu is near-always seen wearing a grin, and has moderate wrinkles: crow's around his eyes, and laugh lines from always laughing. His black hair consists of a Long, thick and woolly mane, forming distinctly curly, circular locks of which falls down his back to his shoulders, over the years, or spread backward. His facial hair is neat, done in a long black curved, mustache that pairs with a long bushy black beard, that is split into multiple sections by golden braces that reach just below his pectorals. He has a large tattoo on the left side of his chest which is a myriad of colors ranging from purple, red, blue, gold to pink. The tattoo is a large image of purple spiral covering part of his back and ribs, swirling across the entirety of his leg torso and back, with an image of a blue and gold eastern dragon curling from his back to his upper left rib, with pink colored Sakura flowers integrated into its design. He also has a 3/4 sleeve tattoo on his left arm, which consists of a Red and gold Oni face with flame-shaped edges, and it extends from his left shoulder to his forearm, with an image of a golden koi half-submerged into blue cloud/waves mixture. Clothing-wise, Karasu dons a bluish-Black, feathered overcoat draped on his shoulders, without sleeves, and below a crimson, tight-fitting, open cardigan that has long sleeves although he tends to leave the cardigan hanging around his waist. He wears beads made of pure gold on each wrist as bracelets. Upholding said shirt is a thick, deep-purple shimenawa as a rope belt, which has from two of its frontal, central interstices a pair of white shide hanging down. More outwardly from below the rope hang two additional pieces of fabric: rectangular, hemmed flaps that each have, from two hemmed holes at their bottom, a short and thick, the rest of his lower wear consists of simple, baggy pants of black color, tucked below the knees into simple, blackish boots. Personality While he is a very capable and strong leader who has consolidated the power and prestige of The Holy Sol Temple, Karasu would be best categorized as an extremist and highly dogmatic. Karasu is an adamant believer in Absolute Justice and is ruthless in his maintenance of it. He has a stern, dead-serious disposition, grim, expressionless, and this has given him a very fearsome reputation, but of greater concern is his dogmatism, which may end up making company 1 into a force that is worse than the enemies they hope to eliminate. Powers & Abilities Karasu is regarded as the strongest Fire Officer in the Special Fire Force. He is known as "Asakusa's King of Destruction" because of the devastating power that he is capable of unleashing. He is also an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, as shown when he easily outmaneuvered and overpowered the combined might of all the other captains. Physical Prowess Karasu stems from a childhood of rigorous training, one that any man would deem difficult. Even among his fellow peers, he stood out, showing a natural affinity towards the art of combat. With his entry into the services of The Holy Sol Temple, Karasu was made to thoroughly prepare his body before anything else. Even from a young age, he proved himself capable of incredible feats that would be considered superhuman; while less than double digits in terms of numerical age, the boy lifted large boulders over his shoulders, even hurling them across entire ponds. Much of his daily routines saw further aid to them through the use of weighted equipment when he was nothing more than a mere youngster, increasing his performance rates tenfold. He was even seen lifting pieces of furniture, such as large couches and seats with a single hand; raising them high above his head, he carried a piece in each hand, using nothing more than his refined finger strength. Second And Third Generation Pyrokinetic Karasu is both a Second and Third Generation, allowing him to use both abilities in conjunction with each other. After using his Ignition Ability to ignite objects around him, he can use his Second Generation ability to manipulate the objects similar to telekinesis. With the ignited objects, he can use them for transportation or to synchronize the poles together to attack with.